


I Should Have Known

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Friendship, M/M, Poetry, Screenshots, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock realizes that this simple feeling, was in him all along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Should Have Known

How could I have been so blind?

I tried so hard to find a perfect mind.

To give me answers, to what I have long searched for.

I thought I could give V'ger what he was missing.

And we would grow into something that has never been seen before.

But, the very thing I fought against, it was non-existent in its mind.

Now, it seems so clear to me.

I had my answer all along.

The one person who understood me the most.

How could I have turned away from him?

He has accomplished, what I tried to deny myself.

The freedom to accept this simple feeling between us.

I should have known.


End file.
